A Brand New Start Part 1
It is Alistar's first day and he wants to make friends. It is also Victor, Vanessa, Cidnie, Tom, Nick, Stacie, Abby, Candie, John, Finn, Lisa, Chase, and Nikki's first day as freshman. As they get out of there cars. (Ellie parks the car and they get out) Ellie: So I'll see you for English, right. Victor: Ya, see you later Aunt Ellie. Ellie: Bye Victor. Why aren't you going with him Nessa. Nessa: High school is a big place. Ellie: I know but it's fun. On my first day me and Ashley became best friends. Nessa: That's comforting. I have a question. Ellie: What? Nessa: Can i look for my dad? Ellie: Sure, if that's what you want Nessa: It is Ellie: Okay, When we get home i will give you all of the paper work. Now go to class. (It pans to Cidnie and Melanie) (Jimmy parks the car and they get out) Jimmy: Have fun at school, Cidnie: K bye dad. Jimmy: Remember you have a basketball game after school. Your mom will be there. Cidnie: Okay Melanie: Its my last first day of middle school I'm so happy. Jimmy: Well have fun. (It pans to Tom and Julia) (Craig parks the car as they get out) (As Craig helps Ashley out of the car) Craig and Ashley: Have fun at school Tom: Okay Craig: Don't forget about Band. Tom: I won't (Tom leaves) Ashley: Whoa i just felt the baby. Craig: Well are you okay? Ashley: Yes, lets go Craig: Julia why are you still here. Julia: I don't want mom to have the baby when I'm in school. Ashley: I promise i wont Julia: Okay, bye (They walk into the school) (It pans to Stella and Nick and Selena) (Marco parks the car and they get out) Marco: Have fun at school Stella: K, I'll see you forth block Nick: K, bye Selena: Remember I'm going over to Nessa's house to day. Marco: Okay, bye (It pans to Mike, Aly, Brian, Stacie, Becca, Abby, and Cassie) (Manny parks the car and they get out) Manny: Have fun at school Mike, Aly, and Brian: K, see you later Manny: Abby, Cassie are you getting a ride home with your Grandfather. Abby: Ya, but me and Stacie want to study and hang out tonight. Manny: Okay I'll talk to him then Abby: K, thanks. Let's go Stacie Stacie: K bye mom Manny: Bye Becca: Okay me and Cassie are going now bye. (It pans to Candie and Ethan) (As Paige drops them off) Paige: Bye have fun. Don't for get to wait for Ethan after school Ethan: Ya Candie: Okay, bye mom (It pans to John) (As Liberty drops him off) Liberty: Have fun John: Bye mom (It pans to Finn) (As Sean drops him off) Sean: I'll pick you up after school Finn: K, bye dad (It pans to Amber, Theo, and Nikki) (As Amber parks the car and they get out) Amber: So meet me back here at the end of the day Nikki: K, bye Theo: Bye (It pans to Cory, Seth, Sammy, Sapphire, and Ethan) Cory: Meet me back here at the end of the day. Sapphire: Okay Cory: Ethan, Sammy watch out for her Ethan and Sammy: We will Alistair'' runs into Brian'' Brian: Hey, watch it Alistair: Sorry I'm lost Brian: Oh sorry, I'm Brian Alistair: I'm Alistair or Ali Brian: Nice to meet you. Are you from England? Ali: Yes, my dad dated a girl that went here. Her name was Ashley Kerwin. Brian: Mrs. Manning, She teaches band with her husband. They even have a son he's a freshman. Ali: Oh, my dad moved here so he could see her. Brian: Oh well he can see her but i don't think anything will happen, I'll show you where our homeroom is. Ali: Okay (They are in homeroom) Marco: My name is Mr. Del Rossi. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I am gay, I do though have a daughter and son in high school, Stella and Nick and a daughter in middle school, Selena. I am also an alumni of Degrassi. I also teach Math. I will take roll now. Amber Brown Amber: Here Marco: Michael Hogart Mike: Here Marco: Cory Middleton Cory: Here Marco: Okay, So everyone's here. You may now talk with each other. (It pans to the Juniors) Ellie: My name is Ms. Nash. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I am raising my niece and nephew who are Freshman, Victor and Vanessa. I am also married. I also teach History. I will take roll now. Michael Brown. Michael: Here Ellie: Alison Hogart Aly: Here Ellie: Seth Middleton Seth: Here Ellie: Okay, So everyone's here. You may now talk with each other. (It pans to the Sophomores) They are in their homerooms Craig: My name is Mr. Manning and this is my wife Mrs. Manning who will be taken maternity leave in a couple of months. We will be your homeroom teachers this year. We have a son Tom in high school and a daughter Julia in middle school. We also teach Band. My wife will now take roll. Ashley: Alistair Brant II Ali: Here Ashley: Is your dad Alister Brant Ali: Ya, he said he dated you Ash: We did, okay moving on. Stella Del Rossi- Murphy Stella: Here Ashley: Brian Hogart Brian: Here Ashley: Okay, So everyone's here. You may now talk with each other. (It pans to the freshman) Mia: My name is Mrs. Stone. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. My daughter is the principle and i also have a son, Cody, in middle school. I also teach English. I will now take roll. Cidnie Brooks Cidnie: Here Mia: Nicole Brown Nikki: Here Mia: Finley Cameron Finn: Here Mia: Nickolas Del Rossi- Murphy Nick: Here Mia: Stacie Hogart Stacie: Here Mia: Johnathon Isaacs John: Here Mia: Thomas Manning Tom: Here Mia: Abigail Mason Abby: Here Mia: Candalie Michalchuk- Nunez Candie: Here Mia: Samuel Middleton Sammy: Here Mia: Jennifer Middleton Sapphire: Here, but can you call me Sapphire Mia: Sure. Ethan Miller Ethan: Here Mia: Vanessa Nash Nessa: Here Mia: Victor Nash Victor: Here Mia: Okay, So everyone's here. You may now talk with each other. The bell then rings. TO BE CONTINUED